Beginning of School
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: Gabby is super nervous about going back to school. She's nervous about what happened between Mud and her on the last day of camp. They kissed and she really liked it. See what happens between Mud and Gabby during the first day of school. Might just be a one shot or a full story


**Hey this is a Camp Nowhere story and if you haven't seen it...then don't read the story because it won't make any sense if you haven't seen it. **

**Please Review and view my other stories!**

* * *

Gabby couldn't lie, she was super nervous on going back to school. Back to school with Mud. It was kind of embarrassing to be so nervous because they're best friends. She didn't also want things to get awkward and such for them not to be friends anymore.

Mud wasn't exactly bad looking, in fact quite the opposite. His blue eyes that she kept on getting lost in when she was at Camp Nowhere. His lips when they were on mine were soft and warm. Sigh…Gabby got flustered just thinking about it.

When Gabby's mom had taken her home, they had gone straight to the mall to get more clothes that fitting more snuggly than her other ones did. Gabby didn't like some of them because she didn't feel like herself. But it would make them leave the mall faster if she didn't complain.

It was the last day of summer and it felt like Gabby was going to have a heart attack or pass out by how fast her heart was beating. She had already picked out her outfit for tomorrow, hoping it wasn't too much.

Gabby asked her mother on her outfit but she reassured her daughter that it was perfect and it would defiantly get the guys to stare. Her mother even offered her a ride to school the next morning to surprise everyone.

Gabby liked that compliment and was grateful for the ride. Instead of nervous about the next day she was excited.

* * *

The next morning, Gabby woke up early to make sure she looked perfect. She took a shower, putting on some nice smelling body gel and lotion. She put some eye shadow with a little bit of liner on and some pinkish lip gloss. She had put some volume in her hair but left her bangs hanging in front of her forehead.

Next came the outfit.

Gabby looked at the outfit that was resting on the back of the door on hangers, mocking her. She took a deep breath and stood up. She first changed into a bra and underwear that matched, and then put on the outfit while looking in the mirror.

She had to make sure she looked perfect.

The outfit was a orange shirt that was kinda baggy but had a black belt that went around her waist to emphasize it while under the baggy top. Next came the pencil skirt that went up to her mid thigh. It also had strange designs of yellows, purples and turquoise. The skirt showed off her creamy tanish legs that she had gotten over summer. She shoes matched the belt, black, and were truly flats.

Gabby put some notebooks and extra pens, pencils and paper for the first day, never really knowing what you'll need. Marching down the stairs, she was met with the scent of breakfast. It smelt like eggs or toast.

And Gabby was right. When she entered the kitchen her mother was their working a little bit but was enjoying a cup of coffee right now.

"Good morning sweetheart and look at you! Looking gorgeous!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Thanks mom. Smells good in here." Gabby commented.

Her mother smiled widely. "Well your omelet is already done and your glass of orange juice."

Gabby thanked her and dug in.

* * *

After Gabby was done eating she put her plate in the sink and went back upstairs to brush her teeth. She did a look over in the mirror and bolted down stairs when her mother called for her.

She got in the car and they were off to school.

When the car pulled in the car circle, Gabby didn't want to get out. She had gotten the nervous bug again. Or so her mother says.

"You'll blow them away Gabby." Her mother say reassuringly.

'It's now or never.' Gabby thought. She quickly got out of the car and waved as her mother drove away. She looked at the school (in slight fear), gulped and started walking. Gabby noticed that only a few groups of students were actually here. She tried to ignore the staring and the whispers, walking on.

She would try to find Trish, Zach and Mud after she had gotten her schedule. So she headed to her homeroom class and got it from her teacher. Gabby looked down at her schedule to see some hard but others not so hard classes. Might have a few classes with Mud.

Gabby noticed that kids where now flooding the halls and classrooms, trying to get their schedules or seeing their friends and gossiping about their summers. She tried to look around the bobbing heads trying to see if she could see her friends but to no avail.

With a heaving sigh, Gabby headed to her locker to get rid of her backpack. While walking, Gabby saw Mud, Zach and Trish talking while Trish was at her locker. Zach's hand resting on Trish's side. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Hey guys!" Gabby called out as she walked. All three heads turn and mouths dropped in shock, causing Gabby's smile a bit sheepishly and turn a bit red. She tried to act nonchalant about what she was wearing and undid her combination.

"Gabby…" Trish breathed. Her face lighting up, "You look trѐ fab!" She squealed.

"Gabby, what happened to you?" Zach said. Gabby just smiled in appreciation. She glanced over at Mud's direction to see his face was still in shock. His eyes roaming all of her body.

"Mud?" She questioned, hoping it was snap him out of it. And it did. His eyes flew to her face, his cheeks a light pink and eyes a bit wide.

"What? – Yea Gabs, you look great." He complemented.

"Thanks you." She said and slammed her locker shut. "And to answer your question Zach, My mother had taken me shopping to get new wardrobe." Gabby said with an eye roll. She really hated shopping.

The friends caught up from the time they got home 'til now, comparing schedules. Mud and Gabby had 4 classes together, which both were happy about. The rest of them were either with Trish or Zach.

What Gabby didn't notice was Mud staring at her while they all talked. Staring at how much she's changed in the few weeks they were a part. He remembered the kiss they shared clearly, as if it was yesterday. Remembered the times when their eyes locked, how his heart had fluttered each time.

Mud and Gabby shared a thought: This year is going to change.


End file.
